


The story never ends.

by kate_fy



Series: Frozen One Shots [11]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Christmas Angst, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Useless Lesbians, tho not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_fy/pseuds/kate_fy
Summary: The one with the dork that learns to ask for forgiveness and the other dork that learns to forgive.Or it's basically me saying: How can you be fucking single Elsa, when there's Honeymaren?And it's Christmas also.Here and there.
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Frozen One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644952
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	The story never ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, a bit of chaos its always fun,
> 
> ...
> 
> I think.  
> Though 2020 took it way too far. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Elsa stared out the window of the airport, sitting on the floor, journal in hand. The light from the low sunset colored her skin in warm hues of pink and orange, blended together. Writing was easy, pouring her heart out in letters meant for no one but herself was easy. She wrote with no restrictions, no hesitations and to no one in particular. Well, that wasn't quite true. They were for one single person who took every single memory and made it hers. 

Sometimes it felt like Elsa couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think of anything else other than the vastness of caramel skin that seemed to stretch for miles, shimmering like gold rivers, sweet like honey. Touching her, feeling her, loving her. She couldn’t imagine any other hands discovering every inch of her body through worshipping touches and alluring glances that left her breathless. 

Elsa was certain _her_ heart had been shattered, but she didn't take a second to look back fearing she wouldn't be able to let go. Now she wished she had done that, because in reality... she was still yearning the idea of a lifetime with her.

The announcement to board came over the speakers, and Elsa’s heart clenched in anticipation. Her eyes scanned the nearly empty room, over the Christmas decorations and the few tired faces of the people joining her in her silent despair. 

Her seat was next to the window, so she was able to watch the distance made physical between what felt real — the world she was leaving behind — and whatever hope she had for the destination ahead. She didn’t know much, didn’t know better than to run, she had done it her whole life. Hide away under excuses that pulled her further into herself than intended. But _she_ had been different, had seen right past Elsa’s own insecurities and fears, tended them with care and love, kissed her emotional scars every night before she kissed everything else. As though through magic, Elsa had slowly been healing, her wounds mending and she just knew, the place she belonged was right there, right with the same beating heart Elsa always yearned and always sought in another. 

And while she was still scared of letting herself dive into unknown territory, without warnings nor guarantees, she couldn’t help it. She had fallen right into the arms of someone who respected her and worshipped her body every night and every morning. And it would have been easy, were it not for the fact she allowed her own doubts to get in the middle of the life they tried to build. 

There were no lies, other than Elsa’s heart. That had always been protected, hidden away. And while _she_ fought the biggest battle against Elsa’s deceptive mind, she grew tired of trying with no effort on the other part. Elsa was too closed up, too terrified of being hurt again and in the end, it was that same feeling that ended up pushing them apart, drawing more distance between hearts that never stopped beating for the other.

But there was nothing else to do, and Elsa took her leave with a long goodbye masked by a single tear descending down her cheek, filled with a longing hope that was mirrored in her warm caramel eyes.

And now, she just wished that the same healing she had done away from the one person she always thought of, had been done by her side. Not miles and miles apart. But life had given her another chance, and the only thoughts running through her mind were of warm lips pressed against her ear, whispering soothing words of encouragement, _her_ solid presence. And Elsa wanted still more, wanted to fight for what she had lost. 

Closing the journal, Elsa stared out the window as the plane landed. It was cold, colder than she had expected. The snow covered every inch of green she had seen during summer adventures in the forest, down the massive trees and inside the magical tent where they vowed devotion. 

Elsa grabbed the suitcase she carried, filled with little more than hopes and dreams. She had been driven by the loneliness she’d been feeling for what felt like way too long, longing for that life she left behind — one she was now certain she always deserved. And she desperately prayed her feelings were returned. 

The first time she had stepped in the small city had been about five years ago, when she first ventured into the world, trying to conquer as many experiences as possible, learning from many cultures, fleeing her family that tried to force her into a position she didn’t want. She had run away, hidden in long flights across the globe, unreachable and unrecognizable. But _she_ had seen her, spotted Elsa amongst the crowd in the midst of the chaos on New Year’s Eve. 

Elsa wrapped her jacket around her and hid her long tresses with a beanie and a scarf. With an ease that would have been alien to her a year ago, Elsa asked for a car and drove down the same streets that rang familiarity and comfort. The landscapes were breathtaking now that she was allowing herself the chance to truly appreciate what she had been missing. 

Snow continued to fall, relentlessly but softly, with such a calm it made Elsa’s heart warm at the thought of it. With half a smile, she watched the building she grew to tolerate, with the noisy neighbours that offered pastries, trying to get a peek of their life that looked so perfect, but it was just a mask with a storm raging beneath. 

Elsa parked, taking a deep breath before stepping inside the building. Her eyes glimmered with the memories that flooded her senses with every step. Make out sessions right by the entrance. Drunk falls on the stairs that forced more laughter than concern. Stolen glances that spoke louder than words. The domestic life they built; carrying groceries, tired steps after a long day at work. 

With a smile, Elsa walked up the stairs. Taking off her glove, she ran her fingers along the brick wall, sighing loudly. It looked odd, she was certain of that, but it didn’t stop her from holding on for dear life to those moments she missed so deeply. 

She reached the third floor in what felt like the blink of an eye. Elsa glanced down the hallway.

 _Apartment 306_. 

The door was adorned with a Christmas wreath, the same one they bought three Christmases ago. 

With a steady knock, Elsa masked the nervousness she felt. Her heart hastened at the approaching footsteps, and she offered a silent prayer to the above begging for this second chance. The door opened, revealing long chestnut waves, warm caramel eyes widened in shock. Subtle freckles dusted her rosy cheeks. She looked like a daydream. 

‘’I made a mistake and I — I can’t stop thinking about you,” Elsa blurted out, then waited with bated breath for a reply. 

Honeymaren smiled, closing the distance between them. ‘’What took you so long?’’ 

‘’Because I’m an idiot. An idiot who’s still in love with you.’’ 

A subtle lick of her lower lips alerted Elsa, and she felt the urge to do more. Leaning in, she closed the distance between their lips, as Honeymaren welcomed her in a tender, soft and breathtaking kiss. Lips that knew each other, had discovered every inch of the other ages ago, had now reconnected with an ease that didn’t surprise them at all. 

And there they were, accepting the other with arms wide open and honest eyes that offered more than words could. Honeymaren stopped the kiss, resting her forehead on Elsa’s. ‘’I happen to love the idiot back.’’ 

Taking a step back, Elsa held a small bag in the air. ‘’Merry Christmas.” 

Chuckling, Maren grabbed Elsa by the collar of her jacket, pulling her closer for another searing kiss. ‘’Indeed, Merry fucking Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Eveeee!!!!!
> 
> (I edited this all by myself, with no help from Kyle - my assistant. I will not say thank you or that he's the best in the world for being my friend and occasional husband, nope, not today satan).


End file.
